The present invention relates to electromagnetic valves.
More particularly, it relates to an electromagnetic valve which has a housing accommodating a magnet coil and a magnet armature, and a valve closing part having a valve seat which cooperates with a valve member and a pressure chamber which surrounds the valve seat and a pressure medium passage connected with the valve seat.
Electromagnetic valves of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such electromagnetic valves is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-GM-87 11 602. In such electromagnetic valves, a valve closing part is mounted on the magnet housing which accommodates a magnet coil, one pole of the electromagnet and the magnet armature. A valve seat and a pressure medium passage connected with it are formed in the valve closing part. The connection between the magnet housing and the valve closing part is formed from cost considerations by a flanging connection. In other words, a circumferential edge of the magnet housing is flanged around a flange-like edge of the valve closing part. Such flange connections in the known electromagnetic valve between the magnet housing and the valve closing part were composed only of metal. When testing the valve closing parts were made of synthetic plastic, the flanging forces could not be taken up, or the flanging connection substantially worsened by reducing its strength or shape stability after a relatively short operational time due to shrinkage of the synthetic plastic, its softening or deformation. This can lead to untightness of the valve and to its failure.